Widow
by Rinidaze02
Summary: Miles is a runaway widow.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Murder

* * *

Miles leaned against the wall of a liquor store waiting for his cousin. He stares into the sky, daydreaming and thinking about how he got in this situation he's in. He remembers when he was happy. He started his new job at his dream job as a journalist. He was in a good relationship with his boyfriend Chris Walker. Engaged actually. He had a good life.

But all of that was pulled from him.

His good and faithful husband, broke that love with abuse and alcohol. His job rejected him saying that they found someone more qualified. He got his car stolen and he's dead broke.

Having nothing else, he stayed with his boyfriend and stayed at home catering to him. Miles remembers Chirs being happy and loving and promised Miles that he will never hurt him. Of course, it was all a lie. Ever since he lost his job, Chris started treating him like trash.

He would tell Miles that the only reason he's still with Miles is for the sex and a personal maid he doesn't have to pay. Though it wasn't love, Miles believes that it is. He doesn't see himself without Chris. He's what is keeping Miles off the street. He has a home and he eats real food.

But is it worth the abuse?

No. Miles knew better. He is tired of hiding new bruises from Chris. He had to constantly lie to close friends and his own cousin about it. He claims he's ok and that there's nothing going on. He didn't tell anyone that he lost his job. He can't even tell his cousin about the abuse from Chris.

Until one day, someone rang the doorbell. Miles flinched from the noise. No one came for a visit unless it's the landlord collecting money. He hesitated to open it but Chris isn't here so he might as well. Chris specifically said do not open the door when he leaves but fuck it.

Opening the door, Miles felt his heart stop when he's faced with a familiar person. It's his cousin, Waylon.

"W-Waylon!? What are you doing here?"

"Miles are you ok? What happened to your face? Did Chris hit you?"

Miles started shaking because he knew that Waylon would notice the bruise on his face, "I'm fine Waylon. You can go home now."

Waylon glared at him, "Like Hell! You're coming with me and we are leaving now!"

Waylon grabs Miles hand, pulling him out of the apartment. Miles Yanks his hand free and shuffles back into the apartment.

"Waylon I can't leave. Chris needs me. He'll be back anytime now and he won't be happy to see you. Please leave."

"I'm not leaving you Miles! You are my cousin and it's my job to protect you."

Hearing heavy footsteps, Miles pulls Waylon inside, "Waylon, hide in the closet."

"No Miles! We are leaving. Eddie is waiting for us in the car and I call him up here for backup."

Before Miles can answer, the front door slams open and it's Chris staring at the cousins with rage building up. He drops the grocery bags on the floor and charges straight towards them. He pushes Waylon away from Miles and wraps his hand around his throat, choking him.

"You little bitch! Didn't I tell you not to open the door? You know that it leads to punishment."

Miles whimpers in pain as he feels Chris squeeze his hand, tightening his grip around his throat. Waylon gets up coughing and trying to regain vision. He sees Chris choking Miles and Miles struggling to get away.

Waylon takes his phone and texts Eddie to come upstairs quickly. He gets up and picks up a brown piece of glass from the floor. Waylon charges towards Chris, glass in hands and plunges it into Chris' neck. Chris loosened his grip around Miles and coughs up blood.

So much blood gushing out when Chris pulled out the glass shard. He falls backwards and a loud thud rang through the quiet apartment. Waylon and Miles stare at Chris' lifeless body in shock. Miles grabs a metal box and slams Chris' head with it.

"Miles stop! What are you doing?"

Miles stops and walks away from the dead body, "making sure he's dead. Just making sure."

Waylon looks at Miles in terror. Although he just killed a man and feels no remorse for him but he was also scared of Miles behavior. Miles never saw a dead body before like Waylon has on his job. He expected Miles to at least scream or call the police but he just made himself an accessory to murder. Hell he's Waylon's partner in crime.

The cousins turned their gaze to the door when they heard footsteps approaching. They couldn't move to stop the person that will see this. The individual stepped inside and saw Chris' dead body on the floor.

"Waylon what happened?"

Waylon looks up to see his husband, Eddie, looking at him with fear in his eyes. He couldn't speak. Eddie turns his gaze to Miles who was now on the floor next to Chris, checking his pulse.

"He's most definitely dead."

"Miles back away."

"Why? He's dead. We killed him. We need a plan."

Eddie looks at Miles, not even recognizing the man he knew as family. He looks like a whole different man. His calm demeanor was very overwhelming for both Eddie and Waylon. They have no clue what to do about it.

"What's your plan?" Eddie asked.

"First, we clean up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Clean Up

"C'mon we gotta clean this up," Miles says as he grabs a bucket to fill it up with water.

Getting into action, Waylon quickly closes the front door before someone across the hall sees the body. Eddie, stunned, couldn't seem to take it all in yet.

"W-wait can someone tell me what happened?!"

Waylon and Miles look at him and realized Eddie was in the room for a second.

"Chris was abusing me. After he found out I lost my job, he changed. He called off the engagement and made me stay here as a personal maid. Waylon stabbed him with a piece a glass and I smashed his head with a metal tool box."

The way Miles explained all of it was scary to say the least. He was nonchalant and unfazed about what happened. Miles proceeded with grabbing the bucket, filling it up with bleach, and grabbing a few sponges.

"Woah wait what are you doing?"

Miles glares at Eddie, "Eddie if you are not going to help clean up, them sit down and shut the fuck up!"

Eddie was taken aback by Miles' tone. He never spoke to him like that, he's so nice and polite. Did Chris really break him beyond repair? He grabs the bucket and sponge, "Miles take a seat. I'll clean it up for you."

Shocked, Miles let him take it. He hands Waylon a sponge and they began to clean up the blood. Once they got it all, they had to fix everything that was broken. They had to make sure nothing is out of place.

"He has a gun in the second drawer in the kitchen. We can make look like a suicide," Miles said, pointing towards the kitchen.

They all look at Chris and try to see how can they make it seem like a suicide. Eddie puts on his black gloves from his job and picks up Chris so he can put him in the armchair. Sitting him down, his head tilts a little but it works to their advantage.

Miles grabs the gun and a bottle of alcohol off the floor and sits it on the table next to the chair. He takes one bullet out of the chamber then clicks it back in. Stepping back, they look to see if they can pull it off.

And they did.

All three left the apartment shaking. They were all runaway criminals. Waylon and Miles killed him and Eddie helped them cover it up. How do you go on from that?

"Miles why didn't you tell me about Chris?" Waylon asked as he stares at Miles through the rearview mirror. Miles sighs and starts to cry for the first time in the last few months since he lost his job.

"Because I hate myself."

Waylon turns his head and sees his cousin in such distress. He looked like he hasn't eaten or slept in days, weeks at most. He had dark rings around his eyes and he looked more pale than usual. He notices another bruise on his neck too.

"Waylon I'm sorry. I loved him and I couldn't see myself without him. I really thought I needed him. He wanted me when nobody did. He did love me."

Tears just coming down with every word Miles spoke. The hurt was visible hurt Waylon to see him so broken like this. Waylon stopped pushing him and grabbed his hand. Miles squeezed his hand and continues to cry. All the way to Eddie and Waylon's house.

He cried.


End file.
